


By the campfire

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tom and Tord go camping, but it turns out colder than they expected.





	By the campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Looking up, he cups my face and kisses me gently. He reaches behind me, shutting off the light and pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss.

(Tord's P.O.V.)

 

Throwing sticks into the fire pit I call out to Tom, "Hey! Jehovah's witness!" 

There's rustling from some bushes as he makes his way out into the clearing we chose. He says, "Why the fuck did we choose to go camping? It's cold..."

I pull him down by the hoodie sting and say, "It was all apart of the plan, to get you to actually cuddle me."

A smirk spreads across his face as he says, "Or I could just leave you out in the cold."

As the day moves on, we keep gathering wood. As I'm walking down an old and overgrown path. Grass growing tall, but the rocky path still barely visible. I see some wild flowers growing off the path some and I go over to pick them. They're small and slightly white and yellow, with some purple ones off to the side. I guess this is the last of what will grow before the cold kills them off.

I pick some to give to Tom, lame, but he needs deserves to know that I love him. Smiling, I hum to myself and walk back for the camp we have set up. A small fire pit in the center of the cleared space, and a tent off to the center, closer to the pine trees. 

Tom sit's near the campfire. By the way hes sitting it looks as if hes trying to keep warm. I feel my face up as I walk to him and hold the flowers out in front of me saying, "Here."

His face turns a bright red as he takes them. He says, "Thanks, but um... Hey commie, can we like... cuddle for warmth?"

I smile softly at the taller man and walk over and sit on his lap. Putting my arms around his neck, I lay my head on his shoulder. I say, "Only if you carry me to the tent."

I can feel myself being lifted into the air, so I wrap my legs around his waist. Tom's arms find their way around my waist. 

He makes his way into the tent, with me clinging tightly to him. I never noticed how cold it was outside until I got a feel for his body heat.

Sitting me onto the slightly large sleeping bag, which is just unzipped with a blanket on top, he joins me on the ground. 

I snuggle into him, basically clinging to him again. He runs his hands up and down my back, seemingly to lull me to sleep.

"Tord."

"Hmm?"

Looking up, he cups my face and kisses me gently. He reaches behind me, shutting off the light and pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss. 

"Stay warm tonight, I love you."

And with that... I fall into a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to zac for the idea, let this prince live a good life


End file.
